Pretty Cure Print: A New Generation
by Cure Shadow
Summary: BFF's Mitsuko and Natsumi suddenly find themselves transformed into Pretty Cures. When darkness threatens to overpower the duo, they must find the one who has the ability to control the shadow's themselves. But who could have such an ability?
1. Wagging

**I don't own the Pretty Cure Series.**

* * *

Hikari Mitsuko walked towards the school, backpack in hand. She was looking at the ground with a frown, a habit she had gotten into when she was thinking. But with friends like hers, your train of thought never lasted long...

"MITSUKO- CHAN! WAIT UP!" Mitsuko stopped and turned. Running towards her was Chinatsu Natsumi, her best friend. From first glance you would believe they had known each other there whole life. But , in fact, they had met for the first time only a few short weeks ago. They had both been accepted into the ESPP (Extremely Smart Person's Program) at Domino High School, Japan. Meeting when their English teacher, Dōkeshi-sensei, had placed them in pairs on a big progiect, the duo had become fast friends. Smiling at the memory, Mitsuko waved.

"Ohayou Chinatsu-san!" The other finally caught up with Mitsuko and, one regaining her breath, placed her hand on her hips and frowned.

"I told you to call me Natsumi."

"I know, I just like to annoy you!" Mitsuko laughed as Natsumi's face slowly turned red and she growled. "Ha, down inu."

Giving up, Natsumi sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

The duo continued walking to school in silence. Mitsuko was frowning at the ground again , thinking. _'What was that dream about?'_

*Flashback*

_2 small creatures were sitting under a tree, looking up into the branches. One looked like a small fluffy rabbit while the other looked like an even fluffier sheep. The pair were looking at a book with fading ink when the rabbit spoke._

_"Hey, Coumarina? What will happen when all the ink vanishes?"_

_"That's not gonna happen."_

_"But what if it did?"_

_"It's not gonna happen"_

_"But if it did?"_

_"IT WON'T HAPPEN!" Suddenly, another rabbit appeared, only smaller._

_"Harmony, the ink fades when someone stops believing and dies. If the whole book faded, all forms of human life would vanish. Their Heartprint animal would die within a matter of days and shadows would rule over the earth."_

_"Wow! That's bad Mooshi...WHAT THE?" The three animals dropped the book and ran behind a bush. The large violet book was glowing brightly. Suddenly, 6 pages fell out, there ink glowing brighter than a fairy heart. The glowing slowly faded and left one large print on each page. The three-some slowly left the safety of the bush and floated over to the pages, carefully spreading them out. On one page there was a yellow red panda print, on another the pink print of a lioness, a pale blue fox print, a lime green rabbit print, and an orange hawk print. But the most fascinating one was a black wolf print, with what looked like a parallel grey print, giving the original one a shadow effect._

_The fairies saw this page and screamed._

_"A DARK CURE!" A blood curling howl filled the air and the three froze._

_"Pelgron..." A large black wolf charged into the clearing and the fairies scattered. "RUN!"_

_The wolf, Pelgron, ran strait to the pages and pushed them around, until he found the one with black wolf print and picked it up with his mouth. "This one's mine fuzz-balls." The wolf growled and ran off, but before the fairies could regroup 2 more enemies entered the clearing._

_"Leave now Fairies and no pain will be-fall you." The three fairies grouped up in the center of the clearing and faced the enemy, a magnificent falcon with golden coated wings and a white fox with quills covering its tail._

_"NEVER!" The opposing sides clashed and ever though the fairies had one extra person, the enemy had both size and experience on their side. After a close battle, the opposing duo limped over to the loose pages and took the fox print and hawk print.  
_

_"Better luck next time, Fairies." The pair left and the fairies, though bloody and battered, dragged themselves over to the remaining three pages._

_"We protect these remaining pages with our life, right guys?" The other two looked towards Harmony, and somehow through the pain and bruises, smiled._

_"Forever with you Harmony."_

_"Yeah. Together always, buddy." The three fairies smiled to each other again, before curling up and falling into the blissful peace of sleep.

* * *

_Mitsuko came back to the real world and realized Natsumi, the loud and hyper one of the pair, had been...well, quiet.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan, are you O.K?"

"Huh? Ohh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Natsumi sighed and Mitsuko realized her friend needed some serious cheering up.

"Wait, You were THINKING! It's a miracle, you actually have something between your ears, but I bet you have a massive headache right now. Why don't we take a day off and go some where fun. The school won't mind, we're A grade students."

That got Natsumi's attention, she was looking at Mitsuko like she had gone crazy. "Who are you and what have you done with Mitsuko-chan?" The other laughed and grabbed her friends hand, dragging her away from the school. Stopping at a public toilet, the pair got changed into casual they always had in there bags to avoid suspicion and walked towards the grocery store. Using their lunch money to pay, the friends bought lunch and 2 boxes of chocolate pocky before making their way to a secret viewing area on the edge of town. Wasting the day away eating lunch and going on a pocky high, the friends headed home at about the usual time school finished. Since the pair just happened to next door to each other, Mitsuko and Natsumi walked home together joking about the day and pocky. Later that night, they met on the balcony of their homes.

"Goodnight Mitsuko-chan."

"Goodnight Chinatsu-san." The duo went inside their respected houses before someone realized the error.

"MY NAME IS NATSUMI YOU BAKA!" Laughter erupted from Mitsuko's room and the friends went to sleep, looking forward to the next day.


	2. Tanaka and Joel's gang

Mitsuko sat up screaming. The same dream, about the fairies, and it never failed to leave her terrified. After getting over her panic attack, Mitsuko looked at her clock, which was flashing 8:45. Smiling, she turned away before realising what she just saw.

"8:45...CRAP!" Leaping out of bed, Mitsuko heard laughter next door as she quickly pulled on her school uniform. "DAMARE!" The laughing increased and Mitsuko marched over to the balcony, still trying to pull her shirt on. On the opposite balcony was Natsumi, laughing so hard her face was red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ohayou Chinatsu-san." Mitsuko greeted, smirking. Natsumi stopped laughing and turned to face the other.

"My...name...is...NATSUMI! N-A-T-S-U-M-I!" Now, it was Mitsuko's turn to laugh. After doing so for a good 5 minutes that she couldn't really spare, Mitsuko ran inside to grab breakfast. Rolling her eyes, Natsumi yelled to her friend.

"YOUR SHIRT'S INSIDE-OUT!" A response came from the opposite house.

"IT IS NOT," There was a pause as Mistuko checked. "IT'S NOT INSIDE-OUT. IT'S INSIDE-OUT AND BACK TO FRONT!" Sighing, Natsumi grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to wait for Miss. Clumsy...who eventually came out, then went back in when she realised she forgot an assignment and had grabbed her sisters bag by mistake. Soon enough though, the friends finally made their way towards school. Walking in the unusual silence, both were startled out of there thoughts when someone ran past them, almost tripping over. The girl quickly regained her footing and continued running. Soon after, a large group of fat, snickering boys ran past heading in the same direction.

"What...was that?" Natsumi shrugged before answering.

"Probably just Joel-san's group, tracking down there daily victim." Mitsuko's eyes widened with the new information.

"Shouldn't we go help?"

"No! She'll have to...Mitsuko? Mitsuko-chan!" Natsumi quickly ran after her friend, who was already in pursuit of the gang.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

The boys snickered as their leader, Joel, walked forward. Using her hair, Joel pulled Takana's head up, causing her to scream in the process. Ebony eyes locked with dull blue.

"Why look boys, we caught us a mouse." Tanaka sighed as the group laughed.

"You seriously got nothing better to do than pick on little girls?"

"Nope."

"O'kay." Joel cried out as a shoe made contact with his shin, letting go of Tanaka who made quick work of getting away. The gang parted as their leader kneel in the gutter, clutching an already brusing leg. Being the stupid oafs they were, none of them attempted to stop Tanaka as she ran out of the alley, before slowly returning to a walk further away from the demented gang.

"HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tanaka stopped surprised as two girls ran towards her

"Mitsuko-chan, DON'T!"

"Are you okay? We saw the boys and thought you might be in trouble." Tanaka faced the older girl. She had long creamy hair that shimmered purple in he light. The other, an annoyed looking blonde girl with emerald coloured eyes. Smirking Tanaka replied.

"Hm, I would be more worried about Joel's gang." The blonde grinned nervously, before dragging her friend off.

"See, she's fine. Gotta go!"

"But Natsumi-chan...See ya!" Tanaka just stood there surprised. _'Well, that was rather rude.' _Sighing, Tanaka walked to class with her bag, which somehow stayed on her back during the whole ordeal.

**If anyone has noticed, yes this story is similar to the work of gingersnaps-luv and Flabaduba, we all know each other in real life and have been working together on characters. So the characters and plots are similar, I highly recommend you read their fanfics. Really great authors**


	3. Bonds between Friends and Worries

Mitsuko cheerfully skipped towards the clasroom, having already forgotten the small adventure that had taken place earlier on that morning. Natsumi on the other hand, was frowning deep in thought. _There's something not right quite right about that girl. _

Mitsuko turned to see her friend looking troubled, and that troubled her.

"Nats, what's wrong?" Natsumi looked up, seeing the worry on her friend's face. She quickly plastered a smile and replied.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Even if Mitsuko had noticed how fake the smile was, she ignored it.

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything right? We're BFF's afterall, and what kind of BFF would I be if I didn't listen to you?" Natsumi grinned for real this time. Only Mitsuko could make something so serious sound so casual.

"Yeah I know, sorry I worried you."

"It's a-o-kay. You're problems are my problems." Mitsuko skipped off again, and Natsumi frowned. _That's what I'm worried about. _"Come on, Slowpoke!" Natsumi ran to catch up with her friend, letting all her worries fall behind her.

"Hey! I'm faster than you!" Mitsuko laughed at the fact, glad to see her firnd happy again.

"That's the spirit! Let's go already!"


End file.
